Fragile Minds
by quinnalyn
Summary: Wisely/Kanda. Wisely loves to rip people apart from the idside out, starting with that which makes them human: their minds. But what happens when he meets someone he can't destroy? Incomplete indefinitely. T for terribleneedsseriousediting.


Wisely loved people, they were always so fun to dissect. He almost sadistically enjoyed toying with others' minds, though it often got him in trouble with the Earl. Certain people gave in so easily to his probing it was almost laughable, and others were ornery and defiant, which only made them all the more fun to break down and peel apart. Maybe that was the reason the second apostle of Noah was so instantaneously hooked by Yu Kanda.

From the second he'd caught the samurai's distinctive inner voice with his demon eye, he made himself a promise that he would not let this one go without ripping his mind to shreds and making him beg for mercy before letting anyone kill him. Yu Kanda belonged to Wisely, and no one else. Kanda's thoughts gave way so easily to even the slightest intrusion from Wisely's eyes. The very moment their eyes had first locked, Wisely had known absolutely everything about the exorcist. His secret past was lay bare, all his emotions were almost willingly handed to the Noah on a silver plate. But he was stubborn. He refused to admit that he was Wiesly's puppet, he furiously denied every hint that every ounce of privacy and solace he once had in his own mind was gone.

A smile twitched at Wisely's lips as Kanda's memories flowed through his veins like blood. He couldn't help but emit a quiet chuckle as he stared through lazy eyes at the exorcist writhing on the floor below him. "Get out of my fucking head!!!" Kanda was screaming, adding variations on that same phrase every few seconds. Wisely's heart fluttered excitedly in his chest at the sight of this high-and-mighty teenager tearing at his hair, a mixture of sweat and tears mingling on his rage-contorted face. He relished the sight of Kanda, screaming in frustration and the pain of having to relive memories so carefully buried under years of cold-heartedness.

The Noah's smile curled upwards into a cruel sneer, he couldn't help himself. "No." he answered laconically to Kanda's screaming pleas, both verbal and mental. Sifting through the boy's mind, Wisely saw something that caught his eye. _A small boy with messy hair, smiling and giggling. "Hi. I'm...Alma."_

At this, Kanda let out a low whimper. But instead of screaming some more like Wisely expected, the exorcist looked up with cloudy eyes, his chest heaving and muscles taut. "Please...Not that..." he gasped out, and Wisely felt true sorrow in his voice and collecting over his mind like an oily film.

Something about this request touched Wisely. Try as he might, he could not bring himself to continue, he could no longer deny the agony in Yu Kanda's eyes. Why couldn't he just tear this one's heart in two like all the others he played with? Before he knew what he was doing, he was crouched on the balls of his feet in front of the exorcist, his grey hand on Kanda's face. "I'm sorry...Yu..." He heard himself say.

The look in Kanda's eyes was that of pure hatred. The Noah's thumb wiped away an angry tear under one of those eyes and he smiled warmly, wondering why all the time. Wisely was so distracted by his own puzzling emotions that he barely had time to react as his opponent's fist appeared out of thin air, delivering a vicious uppercut to his jaw. Wisely staggered back, fighting the stars that now clouded his vision. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the stinging pain of Kanda's punch, and when he looked up, said exorcist was rushing at Wisely, sword drawn. The Noah squeaked and hopped aside, feeling cold Innocence tear through the air millimeters from his nose. Kanda raised his arms to swing again, and Wisely knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this blow. As Kanda's razor-sharp sword arced down over Wisely's head, the Noah found himself wondering what it was like to die. _Any second now_ he thought, but after almost a minute, Wisely was still alive and could clearly hear laughter behind him.

The Noah whirled around to see another of his 'family', doubled over in mirth. Cyril. A quick dip inside his relative's mind told Wisely that he was still in one piece due to the elder Kamelot's powers. "Cyril! How long were you controlling him?!" Wisely snapped, enraged at the possibility that his brush with death could have been all one of the other Noah's sick games.

"Can't...you just...read my mind...?" Tyki's brother choked out between peals of laughter. Wisely simmered, but did so, finding that Kanda's body had been under Cyril's possession since about a second before Wisely's would-be death.

"I don't see what's so funny about me almost DYING." Wisely shot, turning slightly red at the thought that he'd actually needed saving. He always prided himself in his independence and strength.

"The look on your face..." Cyril chuckled, regaining his breath. Wisely scowled, absentmindedly grabbing the length of his striped headband, wringing it in place of Cyril's neck. "And he wouldn't have killed you, just put you out of action for a few days."

"Well you know what?" Wisely snapped, about to say something incredibly witty.

"The Millennium Earl is looking for you." Cyril interrupted, ruining Wisely's moment and causing him to forget what he had been about to say.

Wisely gave Cyril a glare and started to stalk off. Upon getting about 15 feet from Cyril and the now immobile Kanda, he turned on his heel, shouting back at the other Noah. "Don't hurt him Cyril. He's MINE!" Cyril Kamelot merely smirked and walked off in the other direction.

* * *

***cowers* I'msorryI'msorryI'msooooosorry!!!! I know I should be working on my other chap. Fics, but this just came to me, and and and...yeah. Now I have 3 in progress chapter fics on my plate...and a 20,000 word novella to write by April...**

**So what thinks you all? Good so far? I loooooove Wisely and needed an excuse to explore his character. Thus, Wisely/Kanda slash was born (though I'm pretty sure it was here before I wrote this...) Feel free to flame & give constructive criticism, though the former will earn you a smartass reply from yours truly.**

**D. Gray man is not mine and I'm not profiting from this (unless you consider reviews and happiness profit).**


End file.
